


Sucker Love

by sirius



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius/pseuds/sirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written in 2008 and includes explicit sexual content.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sucker Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2008 and includes explicit sexual content.

“If Kame walks in-” Koki hisses, but Jin doesn't seem to notice, so he can't finish the threat. Jin is like a man possessed at the moment, like something out of a horror film. He's been half-asleep at all the concerts they've done recently, worn out during the photoshoots, baleful and missing, somehow. Today, he's on fire. He's talking at six hundred miles an hour, he's been running around checking costumes and set and lighting, he's digging his hand into Koki's jeans as if there's gold in there.

“Jin, Jin-” Koki says, not that he disapproves, but _really_ , a public bathroom cubicle?

“What. What?” Jin demands, visibly annoyed, wrapping his hand around Koki's cock. 

“Just, what's.” He doesn't know how to end that sentence, either. “Where've you been? What's going on with you, man?”

Jin squares him a look, cocking his head to the side and curious, the fedora moving on his head. Koki gets a sudden image of what he's going to look like in this PV, and fuck, Kame's make-up isn't going to have anything on that.

“You want to be all metaphorical?” Jin asks, innocent everywhere except for the eyes. “I have your dick in my hands and you want to talk about my secret pain?”

“You have secret pain?” Koki asks, worriedly, but Jin just mutters, 'shut up, shut up', and starts to stroke, and it's rough, rougher than he normally likes it, but good. Good enough to forget words, good enough to forget everything except the feel of it, the sound of Jin's small cackle. He reaches out, grabs Jin's waistband, with a little bit of struggling reaches inside, tongue poking into his cheek. 

Jin stops laughing. 

 

They're sort of clumsily moving together, trying to keep their voices down. Jin has his hand across Koki's mouth and he's biting his own lip. It's good, too good to last. Jin can see it in Koki's eyes and Koki can feel it in Jin's hips. 

“Fuck,” Koki says, around Jin's fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, fuck-”

Jin breathes out a smile, pleased, ever-so-smug.

And then Junno walks in. 

Koki's eyes go wide and Jin looks at him, and there's a horrifying moment where neither of them know what to say, so they stay still and quiet. 

“Is that you, Koki?” Junno asks, and Jin nudges his thigh with his knee. Their hands are still wrapped around each other. They should stop that, but the pain of it would be worse than the frustration. 

“Yep,” Koki says. “Sorry. Just running through the schedule.”

“Oh,” Junno says. “Fair enough.”

There's a long pause, a horrible long pause, and Jin's practically climbing the walls. Junno hasn't noticed anything awry, it seems, only he's taking a stupidly long time and Jin's decided that he's going to murder him, or never let him drink again. One of the two. 

Koki's eyes are darting from Jin to the ceiling. Jin's tempted to start up again because he has a problem with wanting to do inappropriate things all the time, but he doesn't, because Koki's clearly scared to death. 

“See you out there,” Junno says, and leaves. 

Koki breathes out, long and shaky, tugging fingers through his hair to have something to do with his hands. Jin whines a little at the sudden loss of contact, and realises that Koki's soft, anyway, they're just going to have to deal with it. One of those things. 

The final call sounds, then, and Koki smiles apologetically. 

“That was crazy,” he says, shaking his head. “Never again. Fucking cubicle, shit. That was stupid.”

“Yeah,” Jin agrees, slowly, tucking his clothes back in. A little sad, a little stupid. 

Koki catches a look, narrows his eyes. “Come home with me after, okay?”

“Okay,” Jin says. That's more like it.

 

For the life of him, Junno can't work out why there were four feet visible under the door of that cubicle. He spends the rest of the day looking out for a girl with really big feet, sneaking around the set.

 

The shoot goes quickly, for once. Their PVs never do, for some reason: somebody's timing is usually off, Kame's being a perfectionist, Ueda needs retouched. It's a good thing that it goes quickly because Jin's frantic and horny and it shows in the performance. He keeps putting things in his mouth, turning to Koki with a little bit of a sneer, _you could have had this around your cock, you cock_ , and it's doing horrible things to Koki's self-control.

Kame doesn't notice because he's all about his own performance. Nobody else notices because they're too busy staring at Kame. Koki raises the bar a bit: sticks his tongue out at Jin, Jin likes him thuggish and a bit silly. By the end of the filming, Jin is wound up like a spring and Koki's glad that his apartment isn't far away. 

“That was weird,” Junno says to Ueda as they walk out. Koki's ears prick up and he sidelong glances at Jin, who just shrugs. 

“I know,” Ueda says. “They're going to put in metallic vines or something, attached to our microphones-”

“No, not the video,” Junno says. “Just something. Weird.”

Ueda looks at him, frowning. “You're what's weird.”

“I am not,” Junno says, nudging Ueda's shoulder. “I saw Koki in the bathroom with someone earlier.”

“You're not sleeping enough,” Ueda says. “It's a closed set. Also, you look better blonde. Just thought you should know.”

“I did have more fun,” Junno says, sadly.

 

Koki opens the door while Jin's taking the stairs two at a time. He's just in the doorway when Jin pins him against the frame, and Koki has to wrestle him away to get the door shut. Jin is panting, hard, furious. 

“I can't believe you stopped,” he's saying. “Fuck, I've been going crazy. Fucking crazy.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Koki says, laughing, mostly with relief. “Let Junno hear you come? I don't fucking think so.”

“I'm very quiet,” Jin protests.

“You're not that quiet.” Koki counters, folding his arms. “You're not. I used to share hotel rooms with you, idiot. I know you're not quiet.”

“I can be quiet,” Jin says, sulking, mirroring Koki, arms folded, frown on his face.

“I don't believe it,” Koki says. “It'd be like asking space to be small for a bit. It's just not gonna happen.”

“Okay,” Jin says. He likes challenges. “Try me.”

Koki studies him, cocking his head. A little smirk spreads across his face. 

“Alright,” he says. “Get in the bedroom and get naked. Prep up. I'll be there in a minute. If I hear you make one sound, I'm not coming in at all.”

 

Koki watches the tail-end of the baseball on television and at least ten minutes of the news. After that, he downs the last of a call of grape Fanta, and then he saunters into the bedroom. Jin is positively, delightfully, _furious_. He opens his mouth to speak when Koki walks in, but Koki holds up his hand and Jin swallows it down. Koki climbs up on the bed, strokes the line of Jin's hip, his thigh. He guides Jin's hand to his jeans, folding Jin's fingers over the button, the zipper. Together, they unclothe him, Jin's eyes darting from clothing to Koki's face with thinly-veiled rage. 

When it's done, Koki lies down on the bed and Jin just looks at him, tongue poking into his cheek. Koki smirks, slow and measured and horny, and wraps an arm around Jin's back. With all of the casual swagger he can muster, he pulls Jin into his lap. Jin leans back, immediately, nostrils flaring, takes him in. Koki wasn't expecting that and he huffs breath, digging his nails into Jin's hip. Jin's lips part, but no sound escapes. There's effort written into his face. Jin isn't good at being quiet. Jin's very good at making noise. This is going against his nature. This is repression. This is really fucking hot. 

Jin doesn't wait for Koki to be ready, because he's been waiting for hours and it's good moreorless from the beginning, the discomfort will work itself out. Straightaway, Jin's found a rhythm that's fast, that's hard, and Koki has to hold him still because he won't last like that--

“Jin,” he says, hands firm, face tight and eyes lidded. “Wait a fucking minute-”

Jin opens his mouth to reply, but remembers himself, shrugs his shoulders. His eyes are black. His thighs are shaking. He's horny as hell and not prepared to wait for it, Koki can see that. Slowly, he lets go of Jin's hips, inch by inch, feeling him speed up as control comes back to him. Jin's hips are like nothing else he's ever had riding him: they move so fast and so fluidly that Koki can't sense where the movement begins and ends. There's no jerk, no staccato. It's all liquid, like a wave, the exact same undulation every single time. 

“Fuck,” he says, leaving his hands there, feeling movement but not holding it back. It'd be more practical to try and hold back a wave, he knows that, than to try and control Jin. Jin is a force of nature. “Yes, Jin, fuck, yes. That's so fucking-”

“Stop talking,” Jin spits, hands moving up his body, touching, longer where it's really nice, finally burying in his hair. His chin is tilted back and he's searching for something. The perfect rhythm, possibly. He's trying to find the spot that's going to drive him completely fucking nuts. “Just stop talking.”

“You're the one who's not supposed to be-” Koki begins, but it's hopeless, it always has been. Force of nature. 

“I can't,” Jin's saying. “I can't, I can't, I can't-”

“Slow the fuck down, then,” Koki says, grabbing the edge of Jin's hip, making him cry out. 

“No, I meant. I can't be quiet. I can't be quiet. Let it go, fuck, Koki-”

“Jin, you're seriously-”

“I need this, I need this, please, just let-”

Jin is never like this. Jin is rough, selfish, demanding, horny, gorgeous, but not like this. This is different. This is something else, something Koki can't pinpoint. He watches Jin thrash and writhe, trying to understand what it is that Jin needs, that's not pleasure. He's in the right place, Koki can feel it. But that's not it. He doesn't understand. 

“What do you-” he says, frowning, unable to let go. There's something-

Jin looks at him, eyes huge and wild, barely focused. “Please-”

In that moment, Koki gets it. 

 

With Jin on his back, it's easier. Everything slots into place. Jin gives himself up more easily, placated and needy and submissive, and Koki holds his hands above his head until he mewls, fucks him until he gets the right sound. Not the one Jin makes out of the side of his mouth when he's trying to pretend he's not close, the one he makes when he no longer cares. The full-bodied, full-lipped one, the one that's honest and horny and true. 

“Fuck,” he's saying. “Yes, fuck, yes, harder. Harder. Harder.”

“I'll kill you if I do it any harder,” Koki spits, clawing the side of Jin's back. “Shut up, idiot.”

Jin's hips are pushing back up, taking it harder, deeper, faster. Koki leans over him, licks a clean line from his collarbone to earlobe, Jin's body rising up into it. He's thrumming like a vibration on a guitar string, so Koki does it again and again and again, until Jin's shifting and pushing his cock against Koki's stomach for friction. 

“There, there,” he's gasping. “Don't move, don't fucking move. There, please, there-”

“Fuck,” Koki says, into Jin's ear, “Please tell me you're close, Jin. I can't fucking take this.”

Jin's hands are contracting on Koki's back, deep enough to leave half-moon imprints. That's all the answer Koki needs, really, but he loves to hear him say it. 

“Two more-” he stutters out, like it's a promise, like he can promise--

Two more, and he does. His whole body rises up and his arms wrap around Koki and his hips stop, just for a fleeting moment, every single part of him tense and prickling and a sound, on hold, behind his lips. That moment seems to go on forever, until the thread breaks and he goes weak, and everything explodes. 

 

Jin is trying to drink grape Fanta lying down and it's going all over the bedsheets. 

“What was that all about,” Koki says, stroking Jin's shoulder, all sticky and vaguely purple. “I just changed those.”

“I'm not talking about my secret pain,” Jin retorts. “Is it in my hair?”

“Yeah,” Koki says. “It's going everywhere, stupid.”

“I needed that,” Jin says, eventually. “I'm just tired at the moment. Things don't feel right. You ever feel like that?”

“Yeah,” Koki says. “It'll pass.”

“I know,” Jin says. Koki wants to do something, to squeeze his hand, to make him feel better. Jin looks over at him, impish.

“But I'll probably need a lot of that, in the meantime.”

 

“He definitely had a girl in there,” Junno says on the 'phone, much later.

“I don't think so,” Kame says. “Not Koki. Anyway, it was a closed set.”

“I'm telling you, there were two pairs of feet in there.”

“You've been pretty busy, ne,” Kame comments. “Maybe you should take a holiday.”

“Are you saying that I'm seeing things?”

“Um,” Kame doesn't know how to answer that. There's the sound of a giggle in the background, sort of drunken, definitely high-pitched. “I'll call you back.”

“Don't think I don't know what you're doing,” Junno says, mournfully. “Can you check it's not the girl on the set today, because-”

Kame hangs up.

 

Jin hangs out of Koki's apartment window, smoking. His jeans aren't on properly, and Koki doesn't think they're even his jeans. He watches for a while, and then can't take it any longer.

“Jin,” he says. “If you want to, you can talk to me.”

Jin thinks for a moment, turns over on the frame, smokes up towards the sky. “Koki,” he says slowly, stubbing out the butt and dropping it. “I just did. That was me talking, okay?”

Koki thinks on that, watching Jin, staring at the sky. 

“Yeah, okay,” he says. “I get that. Just, most people talk with their clothes on.”

“Yeah, well,” Jin says, fingering the necklace around his neck. It's giving Koki flashbacks, and he wishes that he'd stop it. “I'm not most people, right?”

Feeling that he should change the subject, Koki scowls at Jin's fingers.

“I can't believe you stole my necklace,” he says. “What kind of fucking person are you? One hand around my dick, the other stealing my jewelry.”

Jin just smiles. “You noticed when I put it in my mouth, huh,” he says. 

“I think you should make it up to me,” Koki says. “It was expensive, that.”

Jin's eyes meet his, and he leans forward, slamming the window shut.

“Alright, then,” he says.


End file.
